Sushi
by Kosich Raine
Summary: What happens when Starling gets a little lonely and invites Aerrow and Piper to go for sushi? This actualy happened to me, it's a real life story. Starling plays me and Aerrow and Piper were the friends i invited.
1. Bring the Good Times Back

"Bring the Good Times Back"

Ever since the last time she saw them, Starling wished she could just see them again. She missed them, they were dear friends, they were like her family. When they went their separate ways, she thought she would never see them again, but of course, she was wrong. Just because people go, doesn't mean they don't come back.

"I think I'll invite Aerrow and Piper to go for some sushi. We'll have good old times again. It should be fun."

xXxXxXx

Hahaha…what do you think? This is actually a long story, and I'm chopping it up into little parts. That's why it's its own story. I want to make my other story of real life moments just have short stories. Okay, thanks for reading! (if you did read). If you could, please review, tell me what you think, say hi!


	2. Reunion w Friends who Don't Mind Sushi

"Reunion With Friends Who Don't Mind Sushi"

Aerrow and Piper finally met up with Starling and they all had a great reunion filled with hugs and hellos. It was good to see each other again. It had been a long while since they had seen each other, and there's nothing better than seeing your old friends again.

"So, how does sushi sound to you guys?" Starling asked.

"Okay," Aerrow answered.

"I don't mind," Piper replied.

"Well, let's go then!" Starling piped.

xXxXxXx

There's that for ya. Please review if you can!


	3. Where You Sit Makes a Difference

"Where You Sit Makes a Difference"

The three were seated at a booth in the sushi restaurant. Aerrow and Piper sat next to each other on one side of the table while Starling sat on the other side by herself.

As everyone chose their seats to sit down, Starling decided to make a joke about Aerrow and Piper sitting next to each other.

"Aww! Look at you! You guys look like an old married couple," Starling teased.

xXxXxXx

Yes, I DID say that to my friends. I invited a guy and a girl and they sat next to each other…MUAHAHAHA!


	4. What to Order?

"What to Order?"

Everyone looked at their menus to choose their food for their meal.

"Hmm…I don't know what to get," Piper sighed. "I'll just get what Aerrow gets!" She closed her menu. "There all done!"

"Okay, sounds fine to me." Aerrow closed his menu as well. He appeared to know what he was going to order.

Starling was a bit dumbfounded. She stared at the menu with big eyes. SHE didn't know what to order. What would she say when the waitress came? Hopefully the waitress WOULDN'T come any time soon.

But sure enough she did.

xXxXxXx

What happens now? What did my friends order? What did I order? Stay tuned! Please review if you can!


	5. I'll Have

"I'll Have…"

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

Aerrow was the first to speak. "I'll have the beef teriyaki, please."

The waitress scribbled on her notepad and nodded her head. "And you, miss?" She pointed at Piper.

"I'll have the same thing," Piper answered, smiling.

The waitress scribbled on her notepad and nodded again like she did the first time.

_Uh oh…my turn now…_ Starling thought.

The waitress pointed at Starling with her pen. "And how about you?"


	6. The Menu Doesn't Like Me

"The Menu Doesn't Like Me"

Starling bit her lip. _What should I order?! _She flipped through the pages of the menu hastily as she tried to look for something to order.

"Ummm…" She flipped the pages yet again, from the beginning of the menu, to the end. "Uhh…"

Flip. Flip. Flip.

"Uhh…umm…" Starling mumbled again.

Aerrow and Piper tried to suppress their chuckles.

Starling tried to stall a bit more. "I'll…have…the…uhh…"

The waitress began to get impatient.

"Can I…have…the…shrimp teriyaki sushi? Please?" Starling smiled sheepishly.

"…Yes," the waitress replied dryly.

She scribbled on her notepad, but this time, she shook her head.

The waitress walked away and the three kids laughed.

"Nice," Aerrow commented.


	7. The Small Wooden Thing

"The Small Wooden Thing"

As the three waited for their food, they got a bit restless. Piper saw a small wooden…thing…at the edge of the table on her side. Already getting tired of waiting for the food, and being the curious person she was, she decided to discover what it was.

"I wonder what this is?" she asked herself, but Aerrow and Starling heard.

"Touch it," Aerrow dared.

Piper reached her hand out with no hesitation and began poking her finger on the small wooden…thing. She pressed the top of it rapidly, and the result was a series of ding-dongs from the other side of the room.

Piper widened her eyes and withdrew her hand from the wooden thing quickly.

It was a service button.

xXxXxXx

Dun dun dun! Yep…my friend pressed the service button…We didn't know what it was, and she's always the daring person. So my other friend dared her to touch it, and that's how we figured it out that it was a service button. What shall happen next? MUAHAHA!


	8. Service

"Service"

"Oops…oh crap…" Piper looked away to try and hide her face.

The waitress came over and seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"You pressed the service button?" she asked gently, trying not to show her frustration.

"Umm…yea. Sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know what it was," Piper answered shyly.

The waitress nodded her head, walked away for a moment, then came back with a tray of miso soup and salad.

"Here's my service to you," she said, as she handed out the appetizers.

The waitress then left them to eat their food. The three exchanged glances then burst out in laughter.


	9. Wash Your Dishes

"Wash Your Dishes"

As Aerrow put his lips to the bowl of miso soup, Piper interrupted him before he could get a sip of his soup.

"You know, some old Japanese man could have drunk from that?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

Aerrow pulled the bowl away from his mouth and looked at it with a slightly worried expression.

Piper and Starling laughed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yea…so?"

Aerrow proceeded to drink his soup, and nothing was going to stop him. He didn't care now. The bowl was washed anyway.

Piper and Starling waited in silence as the sky knight sipped his soup.

"AERROW'S MAKING OUT WITH AN OLD JAPANESE MAN!" Piper blurted out.

Aerrow choked on the soup momentarily while the girls laughed. The comment was funny, but a bit disturbing too.

xXxXxXx

Lol…good times. Yea…my friend can come up with the funniest, and most random, thoughts…and gross too…


	10. Tofu

"Tofu"

"What's this?" Aerrow picked up a small white square from his bowl of soup with a pair of chopsticks .

"It's tofu, Aerrow…" Starling answered dryly.

"How come I don't have any tofu?" Piper asked, while she searched her bowl for some.

"Yea, you do. There's some that just floated by," Aerrow responded.


	11. Diabolical Plan

"Diabolical Plan"

Aerrow gulped down his water in a few mere seconds. Iced water…who would gulp down iced water?...

Piper glanced at Aerrow. An idea began to form in her head. She rubbed her hands together.

"You know what'd be funny?" she asked mysteriously.

"What?" Aerrow and Starling asked in unison, turning their attention toward her. They were always up for pranks that had "funny" results.

Piper put on her evil face. She spoke in a low and hushed voice.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we had Aerrow gulp down his water, then push the service button to ask for more water? Then we repeat the whole process! And Starling and I could gulp down our water, too! What do you think?"

Aerrow chuckled and glanced at his empty glass.

Starling grinned. "Let's do it!"


	12. More Water, Please

Yeaaa…I'M BACK AND I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! If you haven't read my update for Storm Hawks Life My Life and you're one of those awesome fans of the story, go check it out xD. Anyway, I haven't written anything for awhile, so I thought that I would add some more stuff to my stories haha. Hope you like the continuation of the story of SUSHI!

"More Water, Please"

Aerrow emptied his glass of water in a few mere seconds. He put the cup down and his eyes widened. After a moment's pause, he tilted his head and said, "Brain freeze!"

The three teens laughed.

"Okay, ready?" Starling asked.

"Yep!" Piper winked.

_Ohh…the waitress is going to hate us after this._

DING DONG DING DONG!

The waitress glared directly at Piper. She knew that Piper was the one that had been pressing the buttons for the last few times.

The waitress walked over to the table with a pitcher of water and poured some of it into Aerrow's glass. She knew now that whenever the bell ring, Piper was the one pressing it, and Aerrow was the one needing water. She just wished it could stop, but it was inevitable.

"Anything else?" she asked dryly.

"No thanks, that's it," Starling smiled.

When the waitress was out of earshot, the three teens laughed yet again. That was their fourth time they did it. Or was it fifth? Or sixth…or…

"Aha…that was great…" Piper laughed.

"Yea, haha! But if we don't stop, then we'll probably get kicked out," Starling pointed out.

"Yeah, we better stop," Aerrow agreed.


	13. Definitely

This is going to be the last chapter of Sushi…sad isn't it? But, you know, all stories gotta end somewhere, but the adventure keeps on going haha. Well, here we are.

"Definitely"

The three teens walked out of the sushi bar with small peppermints in their mouths.

"That was fun," Piper smiled.

"Yea, really," Aerrow added.

Starling nodded her head.

"It's too bad it went by so quickly. But, you know what they say, when you're having fun, the time goes by quickly," Piper said.

"Too quickly," Aerrow commented.

"Hmm…if only there was no such thing as time. Then we could have as much fun as we want," Starling contemplated.

"But then again, how would we know what time to meet each other?" Aerrow asked.

"True that," Piper laughed.

Starling nodded her head yet again. "Well, either way, we still had fun, right?"

"Yup," Aerrow and Piper answered.

Piper gleamed with a happy shine. "We should do this again sometime."

Starling smiled. "Definitely..."

xXxXxXx

And there you have it, the last chapter of this story. It was fun…I'll always remember that day.


End file.
